


Where It All Began

by orphan_account



Series: Jakeverse [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, highschool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how Timmy and Jake got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Began

One week into the school year, and Timothy McGee was just about ready to explode. The cause of this potential explosion? His roommate, Jake. Of course, Jake had done nothing wrong as such; it was just the fact that after he had a shower, he felt the need to walk around in just a towel for a while, giving Tim a view of that perfectly sculpted chest of his. And the fact that when he got stuck on his maths homework, he liked to sit right next to Tim on the sofa, or the bed, or wherever he was sitting, and watch him do it until he got the idea, meaning that Tim had to try and concentrate without giving anything away that having the young man sit right beside him, or behind him, with his chin on Tim's shoulder was doing things to Tim that it really shouldn't. Add to that the fact that Jake turned out to be incredibly sweet, funny, and a bit of a geek like him, and Tim had one rather large problem.

School had started, and although Jake was the new kid, it didn't seem to stop some of the girls from eyeing him up, giggling and whispering to each other in that annoying way that girls did. Jake, of course, seemed totally oblivious to it all.

Tim was sat on his bed, doing his physics homework, when he heard a frustrated sort of growl from across the room. He looked up to see Jake sitting on his own bed, his laptop open in front of him, a frown on his face that Tim thought looked kind of cute. "What's up?" He asked, and Jake looked up, surprised, before gaining a sheepish expression.

"Oh, nothing much, really, just some asshole ex-boyfriend who won't stop sending me emails," he said, shooting an irritated glare at the laptop screen. Tim nearly choked.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, slightly incredulous. Jake suddenly looked affronted.

"Yeah, boyfriend. I'm gay. Does it bother you?" he asked, slightly defensively. Tim shook his head.

"What, no, no, it doesn't bother me. I just wasn't expecting it. Why would it bother me?" he asked. Surely Jake knew, someone must have told him?

"Well if you haven't noticed, some people aren't exactly receptive to that kind of thing. It's why I don't make it public knowledge." Jake replied, a sharp edge to his voice. Tim chuckled.

"What, you mean no one's told you yet? I would've thought the first thing the popular kids did was warn you about the queer geek you share a room with," he said a little derisively. Jake's eyebrows shot up.

"You're gay, too? And – and the popular kids know?" he asked, eyes wide. Tim nodded.

"Yeah, the captain of the lacrosse team outed me last year by posting a picture around the school of me and my then boyfriend, now ex, kissing. Not fun," he revealed. Jake winced.

"Ouch, that's harsh. I'm sorry." He said, and Tim could tell he meant it.

"It's okay, what happens, happens. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I am actually surprised that you haven't had half the school warning you that I might try and rape you in your sleep or some crap. I won't, by the way," he added with a grin. Jake blushed and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Tim asked. Jake blushed even redder, but took a deep breath and brought his eyes up to meet Tim's.

"I said I wouldn't mind that much," he replied, his voice wavering nervously. It was Tim's turn to blush, and Jake immediately looked away embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, that was out of line, I shouldn't have said it," he babbled, not looking at Tim. Tim was gaping, did Jake mean what he thought he meant? Only one way to find out.

Tim got off his bed, walking over to Jake's and sitting on the edge. He reached out and put a hand under Jake's chin, tilting his head so their eyes met, and leaning forward, pressing his lips to the blue-eyed teen's. After a few stunned moments, Jake started to reciprocate, his arm slipping around Tim's waist and pulling him closer. Tim was sure he must be dreaming. It was the only explanation. Even if he was gay, there was no way in hell a guy like Jake would like him. He was geeky, more than a little socially inept, and not exactly the best looking guy around.

Eventually, they broke apart, panting slightly, their faces flushed. "Whoa," Jake murmured, and Tim grinned.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time you walked through that door," he replied quietly. Jake matched his grin.

"You should have, I would have been more than happy. Mr Sampson might have been a little freaked, though," he joked, and Tim chuckled.

"Just a little. So…does that mean you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again?" he asked hopefully. Jake looked at him amusedly.

"Timothy McGee, are you asking me out?" he teased playfully, though Tim could see the hopeful gleam in his crystal blue eyes.

"Depends, are you saying yes?" he retorted. Jake leant forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smirk. Tim didn't answer, instead preferring to attack Jake's lips once more, homework completely forgotten.


End file.
